Dreamwalkers: Settling
''Dreamwalkers: Settling ''is the fourth chapter of a fanfiction by KleptoBrony, and follows Lucid and Vega, two of Princess Luna's guards, as they move her adopted foals to their new home to begin new lives. This chapter is set shortly after the last chapter, Dear Diary, and a few years before the banishment of Luna in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic storyline. Story The full moon shone as night fell over Equestria, and though its shape was hidden, its glowing light still filtered through the layer of clouds that hung in the sky. Above the concealing forms of the clouds, a single sky carriage glided through the cool air, pulled by two stallions clad in the midnight blue armor and flowing cloaks of Lunar bodyguards. “You know where it is, right, Vega?” asked one of the guards, his pegasus wings spread and his violet eyes watering from the wind in his face. His partner’s tufty thestral ears perked up at the question. “Of course I do, Lucid. I think. Don’t you trust me?” responded Vega calmly. Lucid nodded hesitantly as he flew. “But only because the princess gave you the instructions,” he said, smirking, before pulling his helmet visor down over his eyes. They flew for a few more minutes, until Vega’s ice-blue eyes seemed to shake awake at some detection of a sign. He pointed Lucid’s gaze toward a high mountain ahead, and his narrow, vertical pupils focused on a tiny spot on the mountainside. “We go up here.” “Up?” “Yes, Lucid. According to these instructions the princess gave me, we’re taking this carriage up to the side of Canter Mountain. She marked the spot with a cloud.” In unison, the two guards pulled the carriage up into a gentle ascent, slicing through the air and heading for the cloud-surrounded Canter Mountain. Lucid made to ask why they were heading for the side of a mountain, but the words never left his open mouth as they pierced a particular cloud that seemed to hover next to the mountain like glue. “Whoa…” There, in the mountainside, was a large tunnel that appeared drilled straight into the stone. The inside looked extraordinarily smooth; almost as if whatever had bore the tunnel was cutting through butter. Vega and Lucid guided the carriage down onto the flat floor of the passage. As the wheels touched the floor, the walls seemed to glow, giving the guards light as they pulled their load forward. “What? How…?” Lucid managed to bumble, entranced by the murals sprinkled along the walls, which seemed to depict sleeping ponies and the wonderful dreams they were having. “I have no idea…” replied Vega, equally amazed. “But I think this is where the princess is moving the foals.” Lucid and Vega continued through the tunnel until it opened into a huge cavernous space, dome-like in its shape. The wall was as smooth as the tunnel, but seemed even more special, because on this wall was a mural that stretched around the whole room. It depicted what seemed to be the view from the top of Canter Mountain at night. Across the wall could be seen much of Equestria; forests, deserts, mountains, and populated areas of the land. Even more amazing was the fact that the view seemed to be alive in real time. Lights twinkled from towns and cities, and it was even visible that one town would not be sleeping quietly that night, because a clump of stormclouds hovered over it, booming thunder and flashing lightning down. The ceiling of the room, which seemed as far away as the sky, had no lamps hanging from it; instead, a full moon like the moon outside and hundreds of stars floated across the domed surface, shining light down into the room as if they were alive; it was by this light that everything was visible. But one of the most curious features of the huge space before Lucid and Vega was the castle in the center of the room, bearing a flag with a moon and stars on it. It was a very small castle; the Castle of The Two Sisters was much bigger, but the building before them was a castle nonetheless, perhaps a bit bigger than an average house. The sight of it standing in the middle of the room was almost comical. “Whoa, Vega… The little foals get to live here?” Lucid asked, still marveling, with a grin on his face from the amazing things he had seen in the last minute. The pegasus detached himself from his harness. “Yes, the princess told me this would be their new home,” came Vega’s reply, and the bat pony took off his harness too. “She told me that we need to get the foals into that castle.” Vega and Lucid moved to the back of the carriage. Lucid opened the curtain, revealing the foals, a dozen of them, sleeping inside on a bunch of blankets. “Awesome,” whispered Lucid. “I told you we’d be able to get them here without waking them up!” “Yeah, mission accomplished,” whispered Vega back. “Now all we have to do is get them in there,” –he pointed to the castle’s doors— “without waking them up.” A look of mock horror crossed Lucid’s face, and he smirked. “We can totally do that.” Vega and Lucid each picked up a foal with a gentle foreleg, and wrapped their deep blue cloaks around them to keep them warm. Then the two young stallions walked toward the doors of the castle, where, little did they know, they would be like fathers for the first time. Category:Fanfiction Category:WIP